Nations of Truth
by Reyna The Assassin
Summary: Crossover APH/FMA/HP. The dimension where Hetalia takes place has Nations...who said other dimensions can't? Oh, also they go to Hogwarts later for more humor. Lame Title, rated T for language and suggestive themes. Third Genre: Drama. There are OC's, but they're crucial for the story. RoChu GerIta England x OC (The one in the first chapter)Don't need to know much about FMA to read
1. Chapter 1

**Reyna: This Idea just randomly came around and tried to murder me. You better appreciate my efforts to stay alive.**

**England: What efforts? You mean bloody killing it and pretending that you aren't lazy by telling the readers about the situation, only vice - versa?**

**Reyna: *blushes* shut up!**

"Germany!" Italy called,"We're out of pasta, so I'm going to get some more! Be back in an hour!"

Germany just grunted.

Italy skipped out the front door, humming and debating whether he should get linguini or penne. He had made it to the market when something shiny caught his eye. A small girl around seventeen with black hair, curled at the ends, sapphire-cerulean eyes, and a doll - like face was pulling on a pair of white gloves, the fabric covering her hand and obscuring the shiny thing. The navy military uniform and pitch black combat boots she wore stood out in the crowd.

She noticed Italy almost immediately. Taking quick, even steps she shortened the distance between the two of them.

"_Oh crap, oh crap," _Italy thought,"_She is pretty, but she's kind of scary_"

"You're a Nation, are you not?"

"H-hai! I'm Italy!"

The girl furrowed her brow, "What the hell is Italy?"

"Veh? You've never heard of Italy before? I am the Nation of art, music, wine, and flirting, though France does that too"

"Who the fuck is France?"

Italy gasped. How could she not know two renowned countries? It was unheard of! He had to bring her to Germany right away! Or maybe Japan, Germany didn't like it when he brought his friends over. He gave a huge smile and held out his hand. "How about we go to my friend's house? Then we can tell you all about the Nations that live here and I can introduce you to them!"

She grasped his hand with her left, he noticed. "Very well. But I will expect you to not betray me. I am a war Nation, so don't cross me and we'll get along fine." Her smile was a little too much like Russia's. Italy shivered.

They started off, but not before Italy bought his pasta ingredients, and two bottles of wine, one red, and the other white.

* * *

"Where is she?!" A man around 30 with dark brown hair, brown eyes, a fur hat, and a large brown coat lined with fur almost screamed, irritated. His giant black boots rose up to his knee. A boy around 17 with slightly long white hair, dark gray undertones and lowlights, a white shirt, beige pants, and a beige headband attempted to calm him down, his red eyes glaring holes into the third nation in the room.

"Listen, we can find her. She'll be ridiculously easy to spot in the midst of these idiots who keep on saying, 'Veh' all the time."

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't seen that food stand, she would at least not have to be alone in an unfamiliar country! " the man with the fur coat yelled at a young man around 20 with dark eyes and black hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a red, green, and gold oriental robe decorated with some dragons that seemed to have a life of their own. He smiled vacantly at the now swearing man and replied,

"I do not understand your language" He said this in a horrible fake Asian accent, which was weird, considering he _was_ Asian. The man in the fur coat growled. The white – haired boy sighed, knowing that the Eastern Nation was just messing with the northerner.

"Stop arguing, you guys sound like little children, and I'm the youngest here." The boy was scolding the older males. "Now let's go and do something productive, like finding her, for instance." The others nodded and sighed.

* * *

"Germany! I know that you don't like me bringing strangers into your house, but Russia was right outside Japan's, so I came here instead!"

_Flashback_

"_Here's Japan's house!"Italy announced excitedly. He walked up to the door and knocked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then he heard a voice whisper, "Russia's right there. Leave me alone." Italy looked behind him to see Russia and his new friend shaking hands and smiling creepily._

_Russia noticed him. "We will all become one with Mother Russia, da?"_

"_Hi Russia! Why are you here?" Italy asked. Russia smiled wider and replied,"I'm looking for my Yao Yao! Do you know where he is?"_

"_He's at America's house, watching horror movies since Japan wouldn't go. And if Japan won't let us in his house, I'll have to go to Germany."_

_He grabbed the girl's hand and ran off, before Russia could use his water pipe on anyone._

End Flashback

"Italy!" They looked right to see Germany come down the hallway on the left, his face a mask of seriousness."You said that you'd be back in an hour! I thought France had raped you or something!" The girl had made a face at that last sentence.

"Doitsu! You don't have to worry so much! I just found her (here he gestured to the girl from the market (aren't you just hating me for not telling her name yet?)) at the market, and she knew about Nations, but she didn't know about who I am or who France was! So I told her that I would tell her all about everyone and that I would introduce her to everyone!" Italy explained.

Germany closed his eyes for a moment, sighed, and then opened them up again. "I guess she can stay here. She can come to the next World Meeting so she can meet everyone. My name is Germany, by the way." He offered his hand. She accepted it with her left hand and shook it. Italy heard some strange cracking and popping. He mentally shrugged, _'Oh well'_.

"I have some friends I lost at the market. Could the other Nations help me find them?"

"Sure. Come in for some tea, first. By the way, are you a Nation or someone who is high-ranking in the military?" Germany asked.

"I am a Nation."

"Then what's your name?"

She hesitated."Nation, or human?"

"Nation."

"My name…is Amestris"

**Reyna: Hey guys! Review or England will curse you into having eyebrows like his!**

**England: THEY AREN'T THAT BLOODY BAD, HONESTLY! Whats with you?**

**Reyna: You're with me**

**England: *blushes***

**Reyna: *smacks forehead* I MEANT AS IN YOU'RE IN THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WITH ME! Gods…what's wrong with you? Dumbass…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reyna: I'm back! England, do the disclaimer!**

**England: One word. Fanfiction.**

**Reyna: You're a lot more obedient then my other employees. Anyways, on with the torture – I mean chapter! Yeah…chapter**

"Amestris?" Germany looked confused. "I haven't ever heard of a place like that before. Are you sure you're a Nation?"

"Yes. I am immortal, I can sense other Nations, and I embody the nature of Amestris." Amestris replied. At that point, Italy yawned, and Germany checked his watch and sighed, then announced that it was already ten. They should at least start getting ready for bed.

Unfortunately, France and England burst in, bickering over something pointless. England noticed Amestris looking confused. "Wow! A new Nation! Who are you? And are you going to join the Allies or the Axis?" while France said something like. "You're very beautiful, mon cherie. Would you like to go on a date? Can I have your number?"

Amestris' elfin face hardened and her blue-diamond eyes flashed. "I am Amestris. And is he an Allie or an Axis?" she pointed to France.

"He's an Allie."

"I'll be an Axis then. It'll be fun to cut off his manhood"

France's jaw plummeted and crashed straight through the floor. Germany kept his focus on the newspaper and said. "You owe me a new floor." England was laughing so hard his sides hurt. Italy was cheering that 'Sister Amestris' was coming to their side.

"But first," Germany rose from his seat, "I don't want you to be useless, like Italy. Can you fight?"

Amestris laughed, "Can I fight? You're looking at a Nation famous for their military. I have been at war for at least three quarters of my life. Watch. " She threw two kunai at England, who dodged them, arching his back.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He demanded as the kunai hit the wall behind him. Amestris just smiled. "No, I just gave you a shave." She pointed to England's eyebrows which finally looked normal, for once. England ran to a mirror. "I look…different." He poked at the skin where the eyebrow hairs had been shaved off.

"So who are you two?" Amestris asked. "I'm England, and he's France." She frowned, then shook her head and sighed. "I don't know those countries either. Do you know Nations named Drachma, Ishbal, or Xing? I lost them at the market"

They all shook their heads or said no. "Have you seen anyone who looks like them? Drachma is a Northerner, with dark brown hair and eyes and wears a bear fur hat and a brown fur-lined coat. Ishbal has dark skin, white hair with gray undertones and lowlights, and red eyes. He wears a white shirt and beige pants. Xing has black hair in a ponytail, he's Asian, and wears red, green, and gold oriental robes with dragons on it. He's also really annoying."

"Oh!" said France, "I was in South Italy when I saw a guy that matches Xing's description annoying a guy who looks like this Drachma, and a boy who looks like that Ishbal you were talking about holding him back."

"That sounds like them. God, Xing could annoy the hell out of a rock."

"Rocks are inanimate."

"Exactly"

* * *

"Xing! Drachma!" Ishbal was walking back to their hideout. He heard a noise come from inside.

A moan.

"Xing!"

A bang.

Ishbal paled, then flushed, and finally ran.

* * *

"Xing!" Drachma moaned, then banged his head on the table. "That was my favorite hat." The Asian Nation was feeding a stray dog from Drachma's fur hat and the dog was drooling into it, his saliva getting on the bear pelt.

"Aww, but the dog looked so hungry."

* * *

1 month later

Amestris had settled in quite well with the others, and all of them were now in England's house by his summons. The Nations kept on talking to each other until Germany yelled, "SHUT UP!" And England thanked him.

England read out from a letter, "This is from my boss. Hello, Nations! I have decided that a select number of you will go to will go to a school of magic. And before you say that magic is just England's stupid nonsense, magic does exist, though it's different from the sort of magic he performs. You must go by your human names, because the students and teachers do not know about you. The following Nations will attend (alphabetical order):

America, Amestris, Austria, Belarus, Canada (I think?), China, England, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Korea, Liechtenstein, Poland, Prussia, Romano, Russia, Spain, Switzerland, Turkey, and Ukraine."

The said Nations nodded. Korea shouted, "Aniki! Your breasts belong to me!" China facepalmed automatically. Italy hugged Germany, "Yay! We get to go together, Germany! And you don't have to take care of me that much, since Amestris taught me to be braver." Germany stared. "How did she manage that?" Italy smiled, "She yelled, threw knives at me, and used Russia's creepy smile. She told me that if I should be really scared, it should only be of her" Germany sighed. Oh, well, at least he didn't raise a white flag so much anymore, right?

* * *

"So, "Hungary, now dubbed 'Elizaveta' said, trying to break the silence, "Which house do you think you'll be in?"

Gilbert, or Prussia, laughed. "There's only one house that deserves to have the awesome me! That's Gryffindor!" Austria/Roderich claimed that Ravenclaw was way better, while Russia said that they should all just become one great big house in the name of Mother Russia.

Nobody laughed.

They were all chatting, since they were in an extra large room at the end of the train so that they could sit together. No one noticed the pale, platinum blonde boy open the door until he cleared his throat and said, "So you guys are the exchange students. I don't see anything so special about a rag-tag group like this"

No one made a sound other than breathing for exactly 2.75 seconds. Then Alfred, aka America burst out laughing, "Iggy! He sounds like you but worse, and a lot more bratty!" Arthur (England) sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alfred, that's his British accent that we share. Everyone who lives around here has that."

This was going to be a very long year.

**Reyna: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**England: If you're quite done…**

**Reyna: I KNEW YOU WOULD GET ANNOYED WITH ME!**

**England: I'm not annoyed**

**Reyna: Oh…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reyna: *currently stuffing a scone into Turkey's mouth* Hahaha! Die! Die! DIE!**

**Turkey: AAARRRGGGHHH-mfph! -**

**England: Oh my god what did you feed him?!**

**Reyna: Your scones**

**England: YOU LIE!**

**Reyna: Yeah, whatevs. I don't own any of the characters or anything, except the OC's (kind of, but I was the one to make them up, just not the nation they are presenting or what they are, right?) Oh, and I'm too lazy to make them go to Ollivander's and stuff, so here are the wands/pets:**

**America: Oak, bald eagle feather/bald eagle**

**Amestris: Blackthorn, Kitsune claw/Kitsune-falcon Chimera**

**Austria: Golden Wattle, Black Eagle feather/Barn Owl**

**Belarus: Aspen, Basilisk Scales/ Iron-scale Snake**

**Canada: Maple, Beaver Tooth (LOLWHAT?!)/ N/A**

**China: Ginkgo, Red crowned crane feather/Panda!**

**England: Royal Oak, Lion mane fur/ N/A**

**France: Yew, Gallic Rooster feather/ N/A**

**Germany: Oak, White Stork feather/ Black Eagle**

**Greece: Olive, Greek Chimera fur/Cats. Lots and lots of cats.**

**Hungary: Ash, Werewolf fur/Salamander**

**Italy: Olive, Italian Wolf fur/ N/A**

**Japan: Cherry Blossom, Green pheasant feather/ N/A**

**Korea: Magnolia and hibiscus, Tiger fur / N/A**

**Liechtenstein: Willow, Wyvern Scale/ Elf Owl**

**Poland: Alder, European Bison fur/ Snowy Owl**

**Prussia: Elm, Dragon eye/ Eagle Owl**

**Romano: Hawthorn, Fire dragon scales/ N/A**

**Russia: Birch, Russian bear fur/ Tundra swan**

**Spain: Evergreen Oak, Minotaur nose ring (FTW?!)/Imperial Eagle**

**Switzerland: Apple Tree, Turaco feather/ N/A**

**Turkey:, Grey wolf fur/ Redwing/N/A**

**Ukraine: Gorse, Unicorn tail/ N/A**

The brat looked pissed. He sniffed, turned around, and walked out the door. England tried to break the silence, "So…any of you chaps want any scones?" Everyone said nothing, except,"I want some."

Everyone turned to Amestris, shocked. England handed her a small bag. She opened the door then was about to walk out when Prussia had the nerve to ask what she was going to use them for. "Oh, nothing much,"She replied, "Just wanted to do some human hunting."

Oh god.

Break

"This year we are proud to host 22 (which is actually my current level on the mmorpg I was playing a bit ago) exchange students. They will be sorted, and are going to be considered exchange students from different countries, though they are all seventeen and eligible for the Triwizard Tournament and will be entering it as a different group, not from Hogwarts, so there will be one Hogwarts Champion from our regular crowd. We are also expecting you to all except them properly, and make sure they will feel welcome. Now, let us Sort them!"

There was a round of applause, and then McGonagall announced, "Annan, Sadiq."

"So, you and all of your friends are nations, eh? Quite rare, for there to be so many that aren't Arthur. SLYTHERIN!"

"Arlovskaya, Natalya"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Beilschmidt, Gilbert"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Braginski, Ivan"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Braginski, Katyusha"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bonnefoy, Francis"

"Why aren't you in Beauxbatons? Ah, I see… well then…HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Edelstein, Roderich!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Fernandez – Carriedo, Antonio"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Héderváry, Elizaveta"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Honda, Kiku"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jones, Alfred F"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Karpusi, Heracles"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kirkland, Arthur"

"Fifteen times, Arthur! Honestly, it's a wonder no one has seen your name in the old school lists! Whatever, same house as last time, I suppose. GRYFFINDOR!"

"La Morte, Artemis"

"Not from this world, are you? Ah, Amestris, one of those strange countries that appeared in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. ('So that's where I ended up', Amestris thought) SLYTHERIN!"

"Łukasiewicz, Feliks"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Vargas, Feliciano"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Vargas, Lovino"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Wang, Yao"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Yoo, Im Song"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Zwingli, Lili"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zwingli, Vash"

"SLYTHERIN!"

McGonagall was about to roll up her scroll and put away the Sorting Hat when she heard a tiny voice with her cat-like ears say. "Excuse me, but I haven't been sorted yet." She looked to the spot where the voice came from. There was nothing, but when she looked closer, she saw a small boy with brown hair holding a plush polar bear. She apologized and immediately sorted him. "Williams, Matthew"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

All the Nations that had been sorted into Slytherin walked off to their dorms upon getting into the common room. Sadiq, Ivan, Kiku, and Vash went to the boy's dorms, where they met some other male Slytherins. Natalya and Artemis went to the girl's dorms, but opted to just chat with each other, because as they say, "There's no point in coming for just a little while if we get attached to the place."

The Gryffindor Nations all stayed in the room and chatted with each other, mostly Gilbert and Ludwig having an argument, and Alfred teasing Arthur about his crush, Artemis, to which overhearing, a certain scar bearing boy actually shouted, "YOU LIKE A SLYTHERIN GIRL?!" and causing them to become the center of attention. England almost died right then.

The Nations in Ravenclaw were also in the common room talking. Roderich and Elizaveta were talking in a way that sounded a lot like flirting, Feliks was asking them whether he should switch to the girl's uniform, and Yao was playing with Panda.

In Hufflepuff, Katyusha was making more friends, Heracles was sleeping, Antonio was hugging Lovino, who was protesting, and Feliciano was teaching Im Song Yoo how to make pasta. Also Im Song Yoo was claiming that pasta originated in Korea.

* * *

The next morning, Dumbledore explained how they could enter themselves in the Tournament. At free time, the Nations actually stampeded, knocking down several teachers and students. Prussia was commenting how the challenge and certain death was awesome, but not as awesome as him. Hungary wanted to compete, but felt as if it was cheating, since they couldn't die. America said he would definitely join, since he was a hero, and heroes were supposed to do that sort of stuff. Basically, everyone entered except for Austria, because he felt it was childish.

They all ran to the room and dropped their names in at the same time. Unfortunately, when the Goblet swallows up a name, the flame grows higher with every paper entered. With twenty one names…well, no one thought that they had _wanted _to set the place on fire, right?

Well, maybe Russia, America, and Amestris.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was having a fine, perfectly normal afternoon. It was fascinating, watching the Goblet eat up those names. Of course, he thought, that if he was of age, he could've easily won that competition and brought the cup home for Hogwarts – and even more important, Slytherin house. Eternal glory, denied to him by the rules that his own blood had taken a part in creating. However, he supposed it would be perfectly fine to watch it instead. Perhaps if it took place during his son's years, if he had a son, he might – no, he would _definitely_ get chosen to participate. (A/N yeah Draco a son, because you have to be so sexist)

He was just thinking this, not paying much mind, when he heard a sound that suggested an army was running into battle. The doors burst open. All those little, unimportant (At least in Draco's mind) exchange students put their names in the cup at the same time. The flames shot up, as usual, and the result of so many names lit up a bonfire. A random stupid kid, who was leaning against the Goblet's stand as if to show off that he could enter, jumped, knocking the Goblet off the stand (He was smushed by Ukraine) and flames lit a random girl's robes. Alfred's stomach chose to growl at that moment, and everyone stared.

"I DON'T TRUST ENGLISH FOOD, OKAY?!"He yelled, embarrassed. "It's only Arthur's food that hospitalizes you, Alfred. The food here is fine," Canada whispered. The Nations all started bickering, completely ignoring the chaos and the spreading flames.

* * *

A Howler came at breakfast and arrived by a falcon. Denmark's falcon. A voice so loud it made you want to cut off your ears came from the red paper.

"OMIGOD GUYS WHY, WHY DID YOU SET YOUR SCHOOL ON FIRE WITHOUT ME?!" All the Nations winced as Denmark's voice screeched out."IT'S NOT FAIR! FIRST, YOU TAKE AWAY ONE OF MY DRINKING BUDDIES, THEN YOU GO TO A SCHOOL WITH A TOURNAMENT WHERE YOU CAN LEARN STUFF THAT WOULD MAKE YOU A PRANKING _KING,_AND FINALLY, YOU SET STUFF ON FIRE! WITHOUT ME!"

England facepalmed. It was as if _he _was the most sensible here. Even though only he could see faeries.

"DENMARK! SHUT UP!" Taiwan butted in."YOU CAN DO WITHOUT YOUR DRINKING BUDDY FOR A FEW MONTHS, RIGHT?! YOU HAVE THE NORDICS! AND DON'T SEND A HOWLER WHEN YOUR DRUNK!"

"WHATEVER TAIWAN! ANYWAYS, ME AND THE REST OF THE NORDICS ARE COMING TO SEE YOU GUYS! NORWAY'S GOING TO KILL ME! AND I'LL SEE IF I CAN DRAG SEALAND! OH, AND NORWAY MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON-"

The message finally ended with a sound that suggested Norway was strangling Denmark with his tie. America was laughing on the ground, Russia and Amestris were writing a message to him while smiling creepily (the message read; Seven days Den… then we'll nail you by your tongue to a tree and give you to Belarus for knife throwing practice… unless, of course, you supply us with three years worth of Vodka and all your best blackmail), England was sobbing out of embarrassment, and Prussia was commenting on how unawesome the Howler was.

* * *

"Those exchange students are suspicious. I need to find out what is up with them!" Hermione fumed, at the mountain of books. None of them gave her a clue! She had looked in _Greco – Romaine Myths and Immortals by C. Brunner _(Get the reference? LOL) and _How to Identify an Alchemic Chimera by Shou Tucker. _They probably weren't gods and goddesses and they definitely weren't Chimeras, though that weird nine-tailed fox/falcon thing that Artemis kept was. She realized the time and immediately sped off to Potions.

When she arrived, Snape was calmly writing on the board how to properly create a polyjuice potion, though they wouldn't actually make it. Hermione sighed. At least she didn't miss anything she didn't know. However…

"Miss Granger…" Snape put his wand back in his pocket. "I hope that you know from past cases, I do not tolerate tardiness."

She bent her head and held her breath.

"Detention, Miss Granger."

She let out a sigh. Harry and Ron sent her apologetic looks. Gilbert and Alfred, two of the exchange students, weren't improving Snape's mood, and the other two were trying to restrain them. Finally, one of the Slytherin boys yelled, "Shut up or I'll beat you with my Peace Prize!" And they both stopped talking.

Snape awarded him 20 points, causing Ron to whisper, "Unfair." Then he took 10 points from Gryffindor because of it the interruption.

But all Hermione was focused on was two words. Peace Prize. Didn't only countries get that?

**Reyna: That took longer than normal, and I'm ending it here. Plz Review, Follow, or Favourite. Thank you for your patience.**

**Prussia: You seem more…calm.**

**Reyna: Oh, that's because I can't afford to get caught, the materials are expensive , even if they're on sale.**

**Prussia: What the-?**

**Reyna: You know how much I hate humans? Well, I'm designing a device to slowly turn every human in the world inside out, except some of my favorites. So I have to act like this so that no one would ever suspect nice, sane, modest Amestris/Reyna.**

**Everyone in the World: ….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reyna: I'm back! It's so good to see you all *is holding a Sig Sauer behind back but failing due to the size***

**France: Oh god help guys, she's gonna hunt me!**

**Reyna: You were on Switzerland's lawn when he went on vacation. I promised I would shoot anyone on his lawn for him while he was away.*shoots France in the eye***

**France: AHHH! MY EYE!*Runs away***

**Reyna: On with the story!**

Pink flames spilled out of the goblet, along with a paper slip. "The Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour." Cheers, mixed in with random noises of either disgust or approval, and the occasional breakdowns and sobbing.

Red flames roared, spitting out another. "The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum." Mostly cheers, applause, and grunts of approval, but with some analyzing stares and glares from the Nations and Hogwarts.

Blue flames erupted, and another name went flying. "The Champion from the Exchange Students is Artemis La Morte (If you didn't see this coming, wow, really?!)" cheers from the Nations, particularly from Alfred F Jones and Gilbert Beilschmidt, both whom drowned out everything else. Spain was happy she got in, so he starting throwing out tomatoes to random people.

Golden flames leapt, delivering yet another paper. "The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory." Cheers and boos, some glares, and applause.

Dumbledore was about to put the goblet away when another round of golden flames seared his face, and he dropped it back on the stand. A name came floating up, and Dumbledore snatched it, his face turning into a stony mask the second he read it. "Harry Potter." Everyone immediately broke out in whispers

Break

While Dumbledore questioned Harry about his name coming out of the Goblet, the other Champions decided to interact. Fleur was flirting with Cedric, who was flirting back. Artemis would keep that in her blackmail, in a new section for Hogwarts students. Krum was scowling at them, but gave a small nod of acknowledgement to Artemis. Fleur broke out of the flirting session to complain.

"He eez only a leetle boy! He cannot compete!" In heavily accented English. Oh, how Amestris hated her and that high – pitched voice she bears.

Eventually, Harry was freed from the seemingly eternal interrogation and they all headed to their rooms. The Nations had decided to stay in the Room of Requirement, since the Hogwarts students had been way too nosey and suspicious, especially Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and their friends. Pansy Parkinson just annoyed the hell out of Belarus and Amestris. To blow off some steam, they were arguing about who was stronger while having a World Meeting, which is basically all they do. Then Russia's heart plopped out.

"Russia, your heart fell out again." Germany pointed out.

"Wait! You guys have hearts?" Amestris' eyes were wide. Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"Ve~ of course we do, Amestris-chan, don't you? Doesn't everyone?" Italy replied.

"No, I have a Philosopher's Stone. I also eat them occasionally." She ripped through her skin and parted her flesh, and where her heart was supposed to be, was a shiny red stone, more beautiful and flawless than anything. The perfect substance. The other Nations stared at the stone, and Italy said," Shiny~"

Amestris squeezed her eye shut and held her breath. Absolute silence. "Um... aren't you guys disgusted now?"

They all – except Italy - gave her a 'Why the hell would we be disgusted?' look. "Oh! Is it because of all the flesh being ripped open and blood dripping down?" Russia asked. "Because it's not that disturbing. We've seen our share of it."

Amestris laughed so hard she fell from her chair. "Oh, no, it's nothing much, just that a Philosopher's Stone is made from several thousand human souls. But that doesn't bother you at all, right? It's just human souls," She said sarcastically.

Everyone stared at her. "That brings a whole new meaning to 'I will eat your soul'. Not very awesome" Prussia said. Amestris smirked wolfishly.

"Scared, Prussia? You should be. I can transform your soul into a stone right now and eat it. I could do the same thing to anything with one, especially A CERTAIN HARRY POTTER, HERMIONE GRANGER, AND RONALD WEASELY WHO ANGERED ME BY SPYING ON US RIGHT NOW!"

The three mentioned above gasped, and everyone stared at them. "Come out from that cloak, it's not like it's hiding you", Germany said bluntly. Russia was smiling creepily and reaching slowly inside his thick coat.

"How can you see us?" Harry asked, pointing at the cloak, "That's an invisibility cloak, that is!"

"That's an idiotic wanker, that is!" Amestris mimicked and pointed at him.

The Nations snickered, while the three wizards went red. After the laughs had died down, England's face hardened and his eyes grew stormy. The others noticed this and put their poker faces on, except for the Bad Touch Trio, Italy and America.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, you have been way too nosey and annoying. I thought that you would mind your own business and stay away, but obviously you three have no idea how to tell a friend from a foe. Obviously, we will have to Obliviate you, but –"He was interrupted by them as they made a mad dash for the doorway. Germany managed to use a spell to trap them, which saved them all the trouble of going through the normal procedure. (Beat themselves bloody trying to catch them before everyone else)

England continued, "We have to teach them a lesson."

"England, if we teach them a lesson and then Obliviate them, wouldn't they just forget it?" Austria asked.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Oh, yeah…" England laughed weakly. Belarus waved her hand dismissively and said to get on with the spell, obviously embarrassed that she hadn't thought of it in the first place, while America laughed loudly to cover up the silence. Then England got mad at America for goofing off and starting arguing, so in the end Germany was the one to Obliviate the trio and carry them away, while the Room of Requirement turned into a battlefield for the rest. France and England had gotten into a shouting match, Switzerland had finally drawn out a gun, and Prussia had gotten drunk and force-fed several bottles of beer to Amestris, so now she was in a corner crying to Ishbal that she was sorry she almost killed all his people.

Considering other World Meetings, this was pretty normal for them. At least no one has died yet, right?

**Reyna: DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE! … Oh, hi there, don't mind that bloody corpse in the corner.**

**Prussia: Okay, then…**

**Reyna: Not you! THEM!**

**Prussia: Oh, you mean the people that Russia is going to kill if they don't Review, Favorite, or Follow?**

**Reyna: Yeah… I'm mean even if they don't like it, then they can tell us, right?**

**Prussia: Sure, yeah**

**Reyna: So you guys better! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reyna: Hi guys… *sob***

**Switzerland: …Are you okay?**

**Reyna: I'm fine. I just went through some of my old drawings though.**

**Switzerland: That bad?**

**Reyna: How can her intestines fit in there?!**

**Switzerland: Oh… well to all the readers, please visit Reyna's DeviantArt account (ReynaTheAssassin) and comment on her drawing. She will probably post more when she has time.**

**Reyna: You mispronounced 'Whenever I feel like it'.**

Hermione sighed. Oh, how those new kids confused her. Right now they were in History of Magic, and they started fighting. Lovino was yelling at Antonio about a turtle that had crawled into his arms, Arthur was stuffing a lump of charcoal into Francis' mouth, Artemis actually set Sadiq on fire when he was arguing with Heracles over who Kiku liked more, Ivan was scaring Alfred with illusions of ghosts (as if he wasn't scared enough with Binns), and Feliks was still trying to figure out which shoes he should wear (ballet flats or heels).

The doors flew open. A boy with spiky blonde hair and a tiny black hat stood in the doorway. There were several reactions. Arthur started sobbing, laying his head on his desk. Yao sighed, "Aiyah!" Lovino screamed, " Merda!*" Artemis yelled something that sounded like, "Du Wichser!**" (She's speaking in Amestrian now, and so many people have claimed it should sound like German) and threw the flaming Sadiq at him. Alfred ran to him and hugged, practically fell on top of him. Then more serious looking boy with white blonde hair stormed in and started strangling the newcomer with his own tie.

The first boy choked out, "Norge!"

Another boy came in crying, being comforted by a taller boy," I'm so sorry, Peter!" he sobbed. "I can't believe I forgot your birthday!" The taller one didn't say anything, but he looked guiltily at the eleven year old that had come in with them.

The last boy came through the door, and the bell rang.

Break

Harry POV

I ran through the hallways. I needed to catch up soon or I would go past curfew, and I have no intention to get points deducted. I could see her head now… closer… closer…

"Hey! You're Artemis, right?" I called.

She and her friends, a girl with blonde hair and a purple bow, and a girl with brown curly hair stopped, and she turned around and smiled slightly. "Hello, Harry. Need anything?"

Yeah, I need something. A way to not die during the Tournament, but it's unlikely you have one handy, do you. Instead of actually saying that I forced a smile and told her about the first task. Her eyes clouded for a second, then they cleared and she nodded and thanked me. I turned around and walked away, to search for Ron and Hermione.

Belarus POV

I was thinking of ways to trick my brother, when that kid shows up, babbling away about the first task and dragons. I could swear he was on Veritaserum, considering the fact that he just practically spilled out his soul to us, the idiot.

There is … a strange scent that lingers over him… it smells of death. A soul, perhaps? I probed him for a soul that belonged to another person. It came up clean. Only two ways that could happen. One, I was mistaken, or two, the soul belonged did not belong to someone completely human. I shared a glance with Amestris and Hungary.

They could tell, too

BTT POV

"Ok," said Prussia, " Who can we get in on this? _Mein bruder_ is ruled out, since he's too strict, and Veneziano and his _bruder_, too. Japan is too, he's kind of boring. Belarus won't care, Russia won't either, Turkey is too meh, Switzy won't go for it and Leichtenstein is too… innocent. Austria, definitely not, China's too traditional, Greece is too lazy, Korea, no, Poland is too girly, Ukraine isn't that sort of person, the Nordics except Denmark won't, and we can include England as long as we can get him in his Punk! mode. "

"So, "Spain continued "That leaves America, who most likely, no definitely will help us, Amestris, who we need to ask, but as long as she doesn't have to wear a dress, she'll be okay with it, Punk! England, Hungary, who will help if she get a free whack at Prussia's head (here the said nation paled noticeably), Denmark who probably will, and us. That should be enough."

"You forgot _mon petit lapin_!" France cried.

"Well, its Canadia, I don't think he will."

"True, he didn't inherit my nature."

"France, he's not your biological son"

"Pfft, biological sons are for _abrutis***_"

Time skip to the first task

"Ooh, you get the Amestrian Scythetail, nicknamed the Grim Reaper, since they're so dangerous"

A tiny silvery-blue dragon with white, probably for camouflage in the snow, but obviously wouldn't do anything for the rocks in the arena, flapped its wings. The tail was like any other dragon tails, except at the end there was a sort of spike, curved, sharp, and flat, like a scythe. That was obviously where the name came from.

The Scythetail and Amestris stared at each other for a while. The dragon growled, looking for her weak spot. The nation rolled her eyes, flipped the bird and said, "Suck it."

"And it's started! Scythetails aren't actually dragons, they are lizard-bat alchemic Chimeras, grown using a philosopher's stone" Bagman commentated. Amestris rolled her eyes. '_That's common knowledge, you idiot. Bet you don't know what a philosopher's stone is made of."_

The dragon roared and attacked her, its eggs forgotten. It swiped at her with a claw, then it's tail, in which she parried both with an alchemy made staff. She quickly summoned chains, binding it, and flipped back as it blew a stream of fire at her.

"That's alchemy, from her homeland, Amestris. Though it certainly will never hold a candle to magic!" Bagman commented cheerfully. (A/N Handled properly, alchemy is more likely to kill or defeat someone than magic.)

"An alchemist wouldn't even need alchemy to beat you up!" Amestris shouted back. Bagman's smile shrank a couple molars. The crowd laughed.

She then transmuted the air to make it more humid, and a few people yelped, their hair bushing out. The dragon tried to burn her again, but the moisture made it impossible and the dragon just choked on its breath, while Amestris just walked over the egg and held it aloft, the cheers from the Hogwarts students and the Nations mingling.

*Shit! In Italian

**You Fucker! In German

***Morons in French

**Reyna: Hi guys! I'm sorry it's late, but I have a lot going on in my life. I have to paint something creepy, do something for a school project, update on DeviantArt, and start a webcomic, but I probably won't have time to do these things. I luckily have gotten a beta reader, who I actually know from school, Kill teh Peoples. I hope you guys love the story, I'll try to update more. Have a good weekend and Thanksgiving. Hasta la Pasta~!**


End file.
